The Coffee Incident
by unbreakable pixie
Summary: Sydney Holt was being stalked, it was nothing new, until she met Sherlock Holmes in a twist of fate. Sherlock Holmes was "going out" and Sydney Holt was running for her life; put together they barely make a well functioning normal being. SHERLOCK X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes: The Coffee Incident**

It was a rainy Tuesday night and the place wasn't crowded. It was a small coffee shop down the street from the flat. Between the low lighting and the rustic design, Sherlock Holmes hated every second of it.

John had kicked him out of the flat, telling him to 'going out,' in whatever context John meant Sherlock was not having it.

A woman came rushing in, she was soaking wet and none of the customers seemed to noticed. She managed her way to the empty seat across from Sherlock.  
"Sorry, stalker problems you know?" She said looking at him as if he knew her situation.  
Sherlock looked at her funny but found himself to be intrigued.  
"Stalker problems?"  
"Yeah you know like people you don't want following you. Keep up." She said looking around, trying to see if he'd follow her in there.  
Sherlock observed her, while she made random remarks at him.

"One day it's your birthday, the next you find out there's a man stalking you."  
She casually turned around to see a silhouette of a man, whether or not it was him she turned back around quickly.

"You know one of these days I'll be dead. Maybe that would totally be easier than all this stressing!" She sighed and squeezed her hair and the sleeves of her shirt, trying to distract her from her current problem.

Sherlock looked at her, he couldn't get a clear read on her but it made him the more interested. The man banged on the glass window, scaring the other patrons, the woman and Sherlock didn't flinch.

"He's gone." Sherlock announced to the woman.  
She let out a sigh of relief and sat up stretching.

"Great, now I've got to move. You know anywhere good? I'm thinking Scotland. A whole new country. You know?" She said looking at Sherlock for the first time since she sat down at the table.  
"Sherlock Holmes." He introduce himself.  
"Sydney Holt." She smiled and made eye contact with him.  
"Can I buy you a coffee?" Sherlock was interested.  
"Sure."

The stood in line in silence.  
"I'd like to hear your story." Sherlock said after Sydney had ordered.  
"The story of why I have a stalker?" She looked at him funny.  
"Yes."  
"Okay."

She smiled.  
"I've never felt so normal. This is nice." She said out loud.  
Once Sydney had her coffee, they sat back down and Sydney started telling her story.  
"I don't remember my real family that much but we got into a car accident, so both my parents died and I was in a coma for a while. Once I got out, I had a few foster parents but they all died under "mysterious" circumstances so the orphanage didn't want me anymore and so the last couple of years I've been bouncing around living at one spot for a few months then moving every time they get close." She said staring at her coffee.

"So that's my story. I don't know what normal is, I'm pretty much living that going to die soon lifestyle." She added.

She smiled at him, while he stared at her in interested.  
"Interesting. Why would someone so ordinary like you have a stalker?" He mused out loud.  
"I like to think I'm a lucky girl that someone wants to kill." She said sipping her coffee.

There was a comfortable silence between them.  
"Well I've got to get moving. Nice meeting you."  
"Actually I'm a consulting detective. I'm interested in your case."  
She looked at him.  
"What makes you think you'll solve this? The police haven't gotten anyone but they are incompetent." She chuckled.  
"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Perhaps you heard of me?"  
She stared at him, waiting for something to hit.

"No. Sorry. Anyways there is a fifty fifty chance of you dying being with me."  
"I like those odds." He smiled.  
"You get off on this?" She looked at him worried.  
He expected her to shame him.  
"We might as well be together romantically." She said as if that was the only rational thing about this whole ordeal.  
He looked at like she was crazy.  
"Well you like those chances what if we were involved maybe the chances go up. No one's been around me for a while so who knows. I just thought it was good idea out of everything that's happen tonight." She said sipping her coffee.

He looked at her.  
"Would you like to be involved romantically?"  
She smiled at him. "Yes. Now come on, to my flat before it's gone!" She said grabbing her coffee and headed out the door. Sherlock followed behind her.

It was still raining and so the pair was soaking wet when they arrived.

It was a small, modest, flat in a bad side of town.  
"Let's see. I just need my bag and we can go." She put her coffee on the coffee table and went to room quickly.  
Sherlock looked around, trying to find clues to Sydney's stalker. No pictures of family or friends or anything really. It was plain, boring, like the flat was a picture of a starter flat.  
"No pictures?" Sherlock commented.  
"I've learned not to put them up." She said coming out of her bedroom with two bags.

The rain was letting up and Sydney felt something was off. She looked over at Sherlock who was wandering around in the kitchen while, she tried staying away from the windows.

"Shhh." She shushed Sherlock, even though it couldn't get any quieter than it already was. She motion to him to hurry and leave.  
She grabbed her bags and walked out the door first, there she met a red dot pointed at her and bang.

She dropped her bags and felt the rush the blood and had one hand on the wound while clutching the other bag. Sherlock was behind her as she got shot, obviously it was for him.

The timing and precision of that shot was meant to wound and scare but obviously it was for the wrong person.

He grabbed her bags and grabbed her hand with the other running out of the flat.  
"I've got a safe place."  
"Where!" She held her wound.

The pair ran in the cold to his flat. Sherlock pushed her in and managed to get her on the couch.  
"I'm dying. See? This relationship is off to a good start." She joked.  
"You're not dying, you're going into shock." Sherlock said ignoring her humor.  
"Well I don't see a doctor and I doubt you're a doctor Mr. Holmes."  
"Sherlock." He corrected.  
"I'm bleeding out here let me be rude." She took a deep breath and tried putting more pressure on the wound.  
"John!" Sherlock shouted.  
"You know I just wanted to be normal for like two seconds so this was nice." She smiled at him and put a bloody hand print on his cheek.

"You've obviously never met me." He put on a small smile.  
"Well if I survive this I could have the rest of my life finding out." She chuckled, she was looking pale and the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"What's going on?!" John shouted, he was half asleep.  
"John! Bullet wound! Hurry up. She doesn't have long." Sherlock ordered.  
John couldn't understand the situation but he saw the woman paling and bleeding and immediately got to work.

"Sherlock what's going on?" He asked finishing up.  
"I did what you told me to, 'going out'." He said air quoting get out there.  
"I didn't mean bring home a wounded person." He said a little annoyed at how late it in the night it was.  
Sherlock made a face, he had wash off the blood marks on his cheek.

"Well she'll live but I can't say how long she'll be out. She lost a lot of blood, you should have woke me up sooner or taken her to the hospital."  
Sherlock made a scoff noise at the last part.  
"Anyways I'm going back to bed." John left the room, as much as he wanted to know what was going on he needed more sleep to care.

Sherlock carried Sydney to his room and somehow changed her into one of his shirts. He took note of all the scars and stitching that she had.

 _I was in a car accident and my parents didn't make it._ There was stitching around her chest and shoulders.

There were a few burn marks on her legs. After he managed to get her changed and in the sheets, he took care of himself. Changing into dry clothes and getting underneath the sheets as well.

He took her pulse. It was slow and steady but she'll live.

There in his own bed was Sherlock Holmes and a woman he'd met at a coffee shop, and John told him this wasn't going out. He smiled to himself at the irony of this situation.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi, hello, I'm back to writing? It's like a one shot but not really, but if you like it enough I'll continue. Please no bashing, constructive criticism is fine. My poor self esteem can take so much from the internet (lol)

Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this! (:

-UNBREAKABLE PIXIE


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock Holmes: The Morning After**

Morning rolled around and Sherlock woke up. He was more surprised that he fell asleep in the first place. Sydney was standing up, she was wearing one of Sherlock's shirt and added knee socks.

"Not dead." She smiled at him.  
"I told you." He sat up.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night. I know I'm dramatic." She said digging through her bag.  
Sherlock said nothing but took the appreciation.  
"Here is everything I have about me, maybe you'll see something I don't." She pulled out a binder full of newspaper clippings. Each one was related to her in some way.

"I figured it out." He announced.  
"Really? I must be blind."  
"You are. There in the first clipping."

The clipping was an article about her family being in a car accident.  
"It says family of four."  
"I have a sibling!?"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes and that is your stalker."  
"But why would they want me dead?" She said letting Sherlock look through the clippings.  
"Twisted protective sibling?" He mused.  
"A real psychopath. Great I'm related to a psychopath." She laid back down on the bed.  
"Psychopath." Sherlock thought out loud.  
"Did they ever seemed to slow down?"  
"Well last year it did but then it picked up again suddenly."

Sherlock had a probable motive but no way to explain without evidence.  
"I'll need to do some research." He said getting up.

Sydney sat up, "okay, I guess I'll be here if you need me." She said.  
Sherlock changed his shirt and grabbed his coat off his door.  
"Goodbye." He said kissing her forehead.

Sydney smiled, she wasn't serious about the relationship part but it felt nice to be normal.  
"I'll see you later."  
Sherlock really just needed an excuse to pull a hair off her.

His theory was far fetched but it was the most possible.

He went to St. Bart's hospital and remained there for most of the day.

Sydney sighed. She got up and put away the clippings, here she was in a strange man's flat that she had just met. Who knows if he was really going to help her, all these years of stalking were starting to affect her.

She changed into regular clothes; skinny jeans and a t-shirt with her maroon coat. She went out to the living room, turning the t.v. on and there on the news was her flat burned down and the residents standing around. Sure, she felt bad that others were affected but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

"Um, hello?" She turned around.  
"Who are you?" John asked.  
"Oh, Sydney Holt. Sherlock's romantic interest. I was dying last night. I'm going to assume you're the doctor that fixed me?" She said smiling at him.  
John looked at her crazily. He had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"Romantic interest?" He was more shocked by that the other words she had said.  
"Yes. We met in a coffee shop last night and I asked if he wanted to be involved romantically." She said as if that wasn't the strangest thing that's happen to her.  
"He asked and I said yes so now I'm romantically involve with him." She looked at him puzzled.

"OH were you two together?" She said a little too loud, in shock.  
"What! No! I'm not gay! Sherlock's not my boyfriend." He said, as if for the hundredth time.  
"Alright." She said putting her hands up in defense.

"You just seem so shock that Sherlock has a romantic interest?" She asked.  
"Yes. Have you met him?" He said as if that was a cause.  
"Yes, have you met him?" She retorted.  
"He's a complete ass."

"Well, every man is a complete ass. I think I just found one that I like." She smiled.  
John looked at her, she was completely mad but he wondered if this girl would really be a good match for him.  
"John Watson. I'm Sherlock's flat mate." He introduced himself.  
"I was the one that fixed you last night." He added.

Sydney smiled.  
"Oh and I have a stalker so you have a fifty fifty chance of dying." She said watching the news.  
"What?" He looked like she was crazy.  
"Yeah so you know you got half a chance living today."  
Sherlock came back in time before John could ask anymore questions.

"He's playing games with you." He said to Sydney.  
"So true to being a psychopath. Wonderful." She said standing up.  
"We'll have to catch him if you want this to stop."  
"Whoa, that's a big step. I just found out it's a brother and now we're going to catch him? Okay." She said smiling.  
"Dramatic."  
"Mr. Holmes." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Um." John cleared his throat and two were looking at him.  
"What's going on?"  
"Sydney has a stalker and we're going to catch him."  
"Okay but you two?"  
Sherlock looked at Sydney.  
"I told him."  
"Do keep up John, yes she is my girlfriend." He said annoyed.  
John smiled and started laughing.

"He's really strange." Sydney whispered to Sherlock.  
"Yes but an army doctor and pays half the rent. He's alright from time to time."  
"Well what's the plan? I just realize I won't have contact again until I find another flat."  
They looked at her funny.  
"I swear I don't sign it under the same name but every time I sign a lease for a place it starts happening again."

Sherlock had another theory now.  
"Let's get looking." Sherlock said.  
Sydney smiled.  
"Okay but I doubt a place in Scotland is what you're referring to." She said leading the way out.  
"Scotland's a terrible place to move." He said.

John watched the two, he was in awe and in shock that Sherlock had met someone that he could talk to like a normal person.  
"What the hell!" Sydney shouted. John rushed out to the door.

Sydney was being taken away by men in suits, Sherlock stood there in shock.  
"What's going on?" As the car they put Sydney in pulled away another car pulled up and Mycroft stepped out.  
"Sherlock." He shut the door and stood in front of his brother.  
"She is my girlfriend." Mycroft looked at him shock but shook it off.  
"Sydney is a special type of person."  
"What are you hiding about her?" He said looking at his brother suspiciously.

Mycroft didn't answer him and got back in the car and left, leaving Sherlock and John dumbfounded.

* * *

Sydney sat in the car annoyed. She thought finally they were going to catch her stalker and she can go to have a normal life but no she had to be taken by government officials.  
"Isn't anyone going to tell me what's going on?" She said out loud in the empty car.

They stopped at a house in the middle of nowhere. The driver got out of the car to open the door for her. Mycroft's car pulled up right behind hers.  
"Sydney Holt." He announced.  
"Can I help you?"  
"You don't remember me? Why should you. I've protected you for a couple of years."  
"You might wanna remind me." She said, leaning on her side.  
"Come in. I'll explain everything."  
She made a face but followed him into the house.

"Why does this look familiar?" She asked.  
"This was your house."  
"Why don't I remember it?"  
"Because that car accident wasn't an accident."  
She looked at him suspiciously.

"You've met Sherlock and I before when you were younger. But as fate would have it, your brother was psychotic. So after you're parents passing I've been keeping an eye on you."

She crossed her arms.  
"That's fine and dandy but why not actually help with the situation!?" She said annoyed.  
"Do you think if we weren't involved you would be dead."  
"Delaying it is not the same thing as protecting."  
"It's an inside job, we have to be careful who to assume."  
"Why couldn't you just say this in front of Sherlock?"

"Because I was being, in your words, a jerk." He chuckled.  
She looked at him funny but figured she was just as weird as a kid as she is now.  
"You made me promised not to let Sherlock know what I know."  
"Hm, sounds like me but I can't remember."  
"Yes. that incident was very traumatic."

"So I planned all of this?" She asked.  
"Yes. All those years ago, you quote wanted a dramatic entrance and exit if you were with Sherlock."  
"Wow, I am dramatic or still dramatic."  
She said trying to think about herself as a child.  
"Well then can I get back to whatever it is we're doing?" She asked.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that."  
"Because?"  
"You shouldn't face your brother any time soon."  
"Because?"  
"Sydney. I will put this in words for you. You will kill yourself if you find him."

She made a noise. "I am dramatic."  
Mycroft sighed.  
"I'm sure there is a lot of damage in that head of yours but in the mean time just stay away from him."  
"I'll let you know." She said leaving the house.

She got into the car feeling excited. There was someone that knew her as kid maybe the pieces will come back to her. Maybe she can stop living this weird life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherlock Holmes: The Other Emotion**

Sydney went back to Baker St, filled with excitment. Just maybe she could have a chance at a normal life.  
As she entered the flat, she noticed John wasn't around and Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table looking through his microscope.

"I'm back." She announced.  
"I see." He said, not bothering to look up at her.

Sydney wandered the kitchen, not surprised at the mess of it. She even opened the fridge and found body parts.  
"No wonder you never have food." She commented.  
Sherlock had a small smile on his face, everyone else was freaked out by the body parts but Sydney didn't act like most people.  
"Eating slows me down." He rebutted.

Sydney shrugged and leaned on the table, hand under her head.  
"You must get snacky Sherlock."  
"No."

She watched him, not bothered by the lack of words or the silence. She found it comforting.

"Sydney you're back!" She glanced over at John who was holding bags of groceries.  
"Yes, I am. Also very hungry!" She said rushing to his side for the bags.  
"Oh, well guess I came right on time." He said chuckling.  
"Very." Sydney started organizing and looking for the kind of food to snack on.

John cleared his throat.  
"So you and Mycroft?" He questioned.  
"Oh, another piece of the puzzle! I know these two!" She said pointing at Sherlock.

She found an apple to snack on.  
"Really? You know the Holmes?"  
"Trust me I didn't even know that!" She smiled.

She turned to Sherlock who was staring down at her

The black hair, pale face, brown eyes, mole on her cheek, the way she looked so plain and ordinary. Nothing about her was appearing in Sherlock's mind palace. She had the perfect disguise, she looked like any other woman, he had passed by in his life and forgotten about them immediately after ensuring that they weren't important.

He frowned at her.  
"Impossible." He said standing up to really try and read her.  
"Mycroft said so. I promise I'm not making this up." She said, the gaze was intense and Sydney wasn't bothered by it. After years and years of relentless stalking it had become second nature.

"What makes you so special?" He asked, annoyed that he couldn't place her anywhere in his mind palace.  
Sydney shrugged and continued staring down at Sherlock.

John watched the whole ordeal, wondering how she was putting up with Sherlock.

A few moments passed and Sherlock threw his hands up and stomped in frustration.  
"I need to talk to Mycroft." He said annoyed. It was obvious he didn't want to.  
"Alright. Shall I tag along?" Sydney asked, suddenly aware of how hungry she was.  
He muttered an answer and grabbed his coat.

"We'll see you in mo' John!" She said closing the door.  
"I'll just be here." John said quietly, laughing to himself.  
Sherlock Holmes really found a woman who could put up with him.

Sydney sat in the cab with Sherlock, still nibbling the apple.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Who you are. How did you get involved." He said texting on his phone not looking at her.  
Sydney smiled and held the apple in both hands up to her face.  
"Just a girl that someone wants to desparately kill." She said, as if it was the obvious answer he was looking for.

He glanced over at her.  
"An ordinary girl."  
"Ordinary, plain, possible psychopath, you know the things that don't make a normal person."  
"If you were a psychopath, you wouldn't have asked to be in a romantic relationship." He said back to texting.  
"I suppose." She drew the window down and threw the apple out.  
"But who knows what normal is." She smiled.  
"I'm not normal." Sherlock said putting his phone away.

"Never said you were. You're probably the only man that wants to be around me even after I said your chances of dying are fifty fity." She chuckled.  
"I still like those odds."  
"Good, they've been raised now sixty-forty."

She had a smile on her face that was all knowing and Sherlock Holmes felt more interested in her.

The cab finally came to a stop. Sherlock got out while Sydney leaped out of the cab.  
"Mycroft! I'm back~" She said in sing song voice.

It was literally a couple of hours ago.

Sydney opened the doors and walked in, he was expecting the two of them.  
"Brother dear." He said.  
Mycroft was sitting in the living room, in a fancy chair in front of the fireplace, facing away from them.  
"Mycroft." Sherlock stood in front of him.  
Sherlock was annoyed and Mycroft could see it all over his face.

"Is Sydney giving you trouble? Trauma does that." Mycroft started.  
"What do you know about her?" He saw the little pout that Sherlock tried to hide.

Sydney wandered the room, thinking if she was hungry still. Obviously she wanted the know the truth but she was still hungry.  
"I know the bare details. But she's practically harmless, nothing of sorts, just dramatics." Mycroft said, gesturing Sherlock to sit but instead Sherlock paced the floor in front of him.  
"Then why is she blank to me?"  
Mycroft looked at his younger brother, noticing that it really bothered him.

"Sydney?" Mycroft called for her.  
"What?" She said standing next to Mycroft.  
"Would you ever hurt Sherlock?"  
"I told him his chances and he's still here." She shrugged but smiled.  
"I mean I don't plan on it but a certain stalker would." She laid her head on the top of the chair.

"I'll hold you accountable for anything I do Mycroft. Besides I'm hungry could you please just tell us what is me."  
Mycroft sighed and looked at Sherlock.  
"Redbeard."

Mycroft watched Sherlock's expression darken and turn blank, as if it would stop the memory from hurting.

"Sydney. Do keep a eye on him now." Mycroft ordered.  
"Yes, sir." Sydney said faking a mock slaute.  
She held his hand and somehow got him home.

Mycroft sent a man after them to ensure the safety home and food for Syndey.

Sydney lead Sherlock to his room, sitting at the end of his bed while she ate chips sitting on the side of the bed.  
She waited until he said something.

It was hours later and Sydney had nearly fallen asleep.  
"I apologize." Sherlock said.  
Sydney scrambled to get up to focus on whatever Sherlock was saying.  
"What for?" She said scooting her way up to the edge of the bed.  
"I remember now."  
"Remeber what?"  
"When we were kids, I blamed you for the death of my dog. It was traumatic for me and I blamed you for it."  
"Should of blamed it on my brother. But it's whatever Sherlock I don't even remember that. I don't remember anything from childhood."  
She said yawning.  
"You got a blank slate. I'll forgive you for when you do mess up and I remember it."  
She laid on the bed turned on her side.

"Besides you're doing great. Best boyfriend ever, I really mean it."  
Sydney was talking to herself but Sherlock stayed quiet.  
"Don't worry so much about what happened with me as a kid. Just know that I really like you so that should count for something."  
Sherlock's face was turning red but Sydney was tired and didn't noticed.

He laid down on the bed. Sydney curling up around the space around him.  
"Besides death is romantic. Maybe that's why he wants me dead. Emotions make you weak, like a true psychopath."  
She fell asleep and Sherlock glanced over at her.

She was right.

Sherlock got up and looked through Sydney's clippings. He was going to find out everything he could about Sydney.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sherlock Holmes: The Non-existent Ex-Boyfriend**

Sydney woke up exhausted. She stretched and found Sherlock on the floor looking through all the clipings.  
"You didn't sleep?"  
"Too busy."  
"I found what I was looking for though." He said looking over at her excitedly.  
"What?"

"James Brook."  
Sydney made a face.  
"My dead ex-boyfriend?"  
"Precisely."

"You might wanna explain"  
"James Brook isn't a real person he's an actor. The same actor Moriarty created."  
"Whose Moriarty?"  
"My dead arch nemisis."  
"Okay. So James Brook isn't real, an actor that connects me to you but does that mean anything?"  
"Yes. It means your brother is apart of that network."

"Okay? I'm hungry. Do you wanna get food?"  
"I've told you your brother is apart of criminal network that I'm trying to dismantle and you're asking for food?" He looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Can't die on an empty stomach." Sydney said with a blank face.

Sherlock sighed annoyed.  
"John's back with food." He said, shooing her away.

She kissed him on the cheek on the way out leaving him to his devices.  
"Hello John!" She said excited.  
"Afternoon Sydney. Is Sherlock alright?" John was sitting at the desk on his laptop.  
"Fine. He's making a break through with my case."  
She said as she looked for the food.  
"I've got leftovers. Is that what you're looking for?" He pointed at the white bag on the desk.  
"Yes!" She grabbed the bag and sat on the couch with John watching her eating the food happily.

"I don't understand how you can be so cheerful and want to be with Sherlock." He said.  
"It's life and death John. I told him his chances of dying and you know what he looked at me like I was the greatest thing ever. Like he found a weird sense of happy. It just felt nice to be wanted. Besides I'm going to die soon. I know it so why not." She said wolfing down the food.

John chuckled to himself and went back to his blog. Sydney watched the news for a little bit before showering and changing her clothes.

"Oh, Sydney. This came in for Sherlock." John said handing her a blue envelope.  
"Oh?"  
She looked at it.  
It said 'S.H. 221 B Baker St.'

"That's not suspicous." She said out loud.  
"Well it's for Sherlock so it's not that surprising." John chuckled going back to his work.

"Sherlock?" She entered the room jumping onto the bed. Sherlock stood there in his white button up and slacks.  
"Hello darling."  
"Guess what, my dead ex-boyfriend wrote us." She said handing him the letter.  
"James Brook?" He looked at the letter with wild eyes.  
He ripped opened the letter.

"It's addressed to me asking about you." Sherlock said.  
"but why wouldn't he come here?"  
"He's confided to the hospital. He wants me to meet him."  
"It's a trap obviously."

"Then it's what we'll do." He said beaming at her with joy.  
Sydney made a face but decided to go with it.  
"Okay."

"Dead ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend meeting. Sounds like a soap opera." She giggled.  
"Come on, we've haven't got time to waste."  
"Two seconds." She said grabbing her bag from the under the bed.  
She grabbed a small brown purse and made sure she had what she needed.  
"Okay, ready." She smiled at him.

"John are you coming?" Sydney asked as they made their way in the living room.  
"Hm? Where?"  
"We're meeting my dead ex-boyfriend."  
John blinked but realized it was stupid to ask.  
"Alright."

He sighed and followed the pair into the cab.  
"So ex-boyfriend?" John asked.  
"Dead ex-boyfriend. We dated for three days." She looked over at Sherlock.  
"You're doing great in case you were wondering." She smiled at Sherlock.

"So dead ex-boyfriend wants to meet with Sherlock to find you?" John asked, this wasn't unusual but it was getting up there.  
"Yup so you guys will question him and I will go for the kill."  
"What! You're going to kill him?" John asked.  
"Yeah. Either he's really my dead ex-boyfriend or an impersonater and either way he needs to be gone." She looked at him smiling.

John looked at the girl in fear and uncertainty. She had a point but to actually kill someone?

"John, don't start with your moral compass." Sherlock chimed in.  
"Killing someone Sherlock?"  
"It's obviously a trap John."  
"You've killed someone before, haven't you?" Sydney asked John.  
"I mean of course but,"

"You're overthinking this John. Don't worry you and Sherlock do your thing and I'll take care of the rest." She looked out the window, they were almost there.

"I guess I expect this from Sherlock and not just a woman I met." John chuckled.  
"That's how we get you." Sydney winked smiling.

They arrived at St. Mary's Hospital.  
"I don't understand why he's restrain, it's not like a mental hospital." Sydney said as they got out of the cab.  
"Let's find out." Sherlock lead the way in.

"James Brook." He said to a nurse.  
They were led to a room with two beds one empty and the other occupied by the man claiming to be James Brook. An iv was hook up to him and the other was cuffed linked to the bed.  
"Sherlock Holmes. I didn't think you'd come that fast!" He said amazed.  
James Brook was tall, pale, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a hospital gown. He was moderately attractive or at least Sydney found him to be attractive.  
Sydney waited outside the room, waiting for the moment to strike.

"John Watson. Hello."  
"Of course. I love the blog!" James smiled.  
Sherlock cleared his throat.  
"So what exactly was so interesting about this case of yours?"  
Sherlock said trying to humour the man.

"Well I'm here because of my ex-girlfriend. Her name's Sydney and she tried kiling me."  
"What evidence do you have of this?" Sherlock glanced over at John.  
"Well we were having dinner and I don't remember exactly what happened but at some point she drugged me and dragged me to alleyway leaving me to die."  
"Do you have witnesses? Anything credible?" John asked.  
"This was six months ago. She tried harvesting my kidneys. I didn't die obviously but I was close."

Sydney came into the room dressed as a nurse changing the iv bag, doing her best not to glare at James.  
"Anyways I'd figure it was strange case enough for Sherlock Holmes." James said continuing his story.  
"How long were you dating Sydney?" John asked.  
James cleared his throat and looked embarrassed.  
"A week."  
"Why would she want to kill you then?" John chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well that's why I wrote you Mr. Holmes. I know it wasn't recent but obviously I had trouble getting here." James said pointing at the iv.

John turned to Sherlock, hoping he would say something.  
"Do you know her whereabouts?"  
He shook his head, "she doesn't stay in one place for long. Said she had a stalker, I thought she was just making it up. I was just trying to shag her but someone broke into my flat."

"Well thank you for wasting my time James Brook." Sherlock said turning to leave the room.  
"Wait, Mr. Holmes! I swear it's a case worth looking into!" James cried out.  
"Give me a name." He said stopping in the door frame.  
"Sydney Holt. She's dangerous Mr. Holmes."

John glanced over at Sherlock he was talking to Sydney dressed as a nurse. Obviously she wanted James dead but walked away.  
"Mr. Holmes?"  
"Why the sudden interest in your ex-girlfriend?" He turned around to look at him.  
"What?"  
"It's been six months and you claim she's the one that put you here in the hospital but you're bandages and the lines around your wrist suggest you've been here a few hours." He took a step closer to observe more of James.

"I don't know what you mean. I just want to find her." James said.  
"Then what? Have justice served?"  
"Something along those lines." He said.  
"You didn't answer the question. Why now?"

"I-" He took a moment. Sherlock and John glanced at each other, obvious James Brook wasn't who he said he was.  
"The truth is I kinda miss her."

Sydney walked in with an old man on a mobile bed.  
"Come along sir, it'll just be a moment." She said in a very american voice.

James looked away and cleared his throat.  
"I know this is all weird but if anyone could understand it. It'd be you Mr. Holmes." He said.

Sydney had opened the curtains momentarily to let the room looked lighter. It gave a chance for the old man to see James Brook, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were standing in the room.

"I don't work for free." Sherlock said.  
"I'll pay you Mr. Holmes. Ten grand to find her."  
John was taken back but the amount.  
"Ten grand to find your ex-girlfriend?"  
Sydney closed the curtains.  
"Yes. Or even a location. Ten grand." He sounded desparate.

"Ten grand for an ex-girlfriend that may not want anything to do with you?" John asked.  
"I'm turning her into her brother."  
That got Sherlock's attention.

"What did you say?"  
"I'm turning her into her brother. He offered me that kind of money. Why am I telling you this?"

Sydney came out from the curtains.  
"Because that's truth serum in your i.v. bag James. Surprised. Thought you could lie your way here. Don't mess with me." She said dramatically taking the scrubs off.  
"Oh my god Sydney! I've missed you."  
"Sure you do." She did a hair flip and closed the door behind them.  
"What about the old man?" John asked.  
"He's deaf don't worry about it."  
"Now hurry up and finish talking. You're suppose to be dead."

"I mean, nevermind. Shut up and tell us what we wanna know."  
"Tobias Holt."

"Wonderful. Now if you'll excuse me." Sydney said leaving the room.  
Sherlock and John watched her leave, while James was sitting there sweating and pleading with the two.  
"Please, I don't wanna die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sherlock Holmes: The Panic Episode**

The three of them made back to Baker St after James had a heart attack. Apparently truth seurm is just that, it won't cause death but the placebo affect took him hard and so it gave him a heart attack.

Sydney was still the same ball of happy even though they now had a name.  
"Tobias. That's sounds like a weird name." Sydney said heading to the kitchen.  
The body parts in the fridge didn't bother her.  
"Right, you guys don't have room for food." She mumbled to herself.  
Sherlock got to work and John stared at the girl wondering how she could be so happy.

"John, fancy a bite?" She asked.  
"Um, no I'm not hungry." He said feeling uncomfortable after the whole ordeal with James.  
"Alright. I'll see if Mycroft will get me food." She said making her way out.

"You're always hungry Sydney." John said notcing the trend.  
"I stress eat. So it's the best and worst thing for me." She said with a sad smile.

Sydney left and a black car was already waiting for her.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked seeing Mycroft in the car.  
"No but I know you are." He said looking over at his phone.

Sydney got in and Mycroft had the driver take them to a resturant.  
Neither of them bothered to make conversation and they were both fine with it. Mycroft watched as Sydney stuffed her face with food while he worked through his phone.

"How safe is this?" Sydney asked staring at a plate of pasta.  
"Extreme precautions were taken." Mycroft said not looking up.  
Something felt off to Sydney.  
"Are you sure? Something feels off."  
"We took all precautions Sydney. Including the resturant we did our best to minimalize the people."

Sydney looked around, it was just her and Mycroft. The others were men in suits presumably Mycroft's mens.

Yet she was still feeling an uneasy feeling.

"I think we should leave."  
Mycroft looked up at her, realizing the symptoms he didn't argue.  
"I took all necessary precautions." Mycroft repeated.  
"But it's been quiet for the last couple of days something's wrong. Something off." She looked around paranoid.  
"Syndey." Before he could start, there was an explosion near by.

It threw off Mycroft's steps, while Sydney lead him to the light pole for support.  
"What blew up?" She asked.  
Mycroft checked his phone getting his intel.  
"The chinese stop."

"I knew it! I've been going there for the last couple of days. It hasn't stop Mycroft. It's getting worse!" She said feeling paranoid.  
"We're doing what we can Sydney." He tried to reassure her.  
She was fidgeting too much and started running.

Mycroft didn't bother to chase after her, he texted Sherlock but who knows if he would really go after her.

The black car pulled up and Mycroft got in, readjusting himself. He had work to do but not the leg work he wanted to do.

Sherlock was using John's laptop when Mycroft texted him.  
"John!" He shouted.  
Silence, John had gone out earlier.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance.  
'Guess I'll go get her myself.' He was looking for information about her brother and was finally starting to get something.

Sydney ran until she was tired, she didn't know where she was going but the feeling that her brother was close by made her feel nervous.

She stopped at a park.  
She laid in the grass staring at the sky.  
"I wish I were dead." She said outloud.  
"That would damper the relationship." She looked over and Sherlock was standing over her.  
"How did you find me?"  
"It was logical, how close this park is to our flat." He standing still standing over her.  
"Oh." Sydney rolled over in the grass to lay on her stomach.

"Will you get up?" He asked.  
"No, just leave me here to die."  
"I can't do that."  
"Why?" She glanced up at him.  
"We have a muderous brother to catch."  
Sydney sighed. She did want to catch him but she was tired of this game.

Sydney got up and followed Sherlock home. She laid on his bed without a word while Sherlock went back to work. John came back home shortly after.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Fine."  
John went about his business when he noticed the news was on.  
"Sherlock, the chinese stop blew up." He said surprised.  
"Kitchen fire." Sherlock said not bothering to look up.  
"Are you sure? I think Sydney's been going there for the last couple of days." John said.  
"What?" Sherlock looked up.  
"Hm? Sydney's been going there for the last couple of days? She had me pick up food from there." John said looking over at Sherlock.  
"Oh." As he realized that it wasn't an accident.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"How's Sydney? Is she okay?"  
"She's depressed." Sherlock went back to researching.

John looked at his best friend like he was crazy but remembered that it was Sherlock Holmes. He wasn't exactly good with this kind of thing.  
"Why don't you cheer her up?" He said trying to not sound like it wasn't the craziest idea in the world.  
"I am, we're going to catch her murderous brother." Sherlock looked at him as if that was the obvious answer.  
John sighed and cleared his throat.  
"I mean, in this moment Sherlock."

Sherlock looked over at his best friend in confusion.  
"Comfort her." John said as if it was obvious.  
"I thought I was. I'm giving her space."  
"Well I think she'd want you in there with her." John said.

Sherlock sighed, annoyed and confused. He wasn't going to argue with John since he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.  
Sherlock went to his room to find Sydney wearing his purple button up shirt, knee socks, laying on the bed looking depressed.

He cleared his throat.  
"Sydney."  
She looked over at him.  
"Sherlock."  
He closed the door behind him unsure of what to do.  
"I thought you were working on the case." She said.  
"John said I had to cheer you up."  
"Oh." She said sitting up.

There was a pregnant pause before Sydney got up to hug Sherlock.  
"I like this." She said smiling in his chest.  
Sydney was short so she only came up to Sherlock chest.

Sherlock cleared his throat obvious exhausted with this caring.  
She giggled, forgetting that Sherlock was like this.  
"Sorry. I mean that really cheered me up." She said letting go of him.

She looked up at him smiling.

Sherlock tried his best avoiding to look at her obviously feeling embarrassed.  
"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Um." Sherlock didn't know what to say so he left the room. Sydney giggled and sat on the bed. She grabbed her bags from underneath the bed and looked through of pictures she managed to keep.

Sometime later Sherlock was still working the case, John had gone to bed and Sydney was still awake in Sherlock's room.  
"Hello?" She came out to see if anyone was awake.  
"John went to bed." Sherlock said not looking at her.  
"Any progress?" She asked Sherlock walking towards him.  
"Close. Anything you want to inform me of?" He said rubbing his eyes to look at her.

"If you're asking if I drugged James I didn't. The waiter did and now that I think about it that was probably my brother."  
"Of course you didn't. Anything else you want to admit to?"  
"I don't know past me if you really want to know I'd call Mycroft."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"My memories of you are hazy at best."

"You should rest." She said sitting on the arm of the chair.  
Sherlock looked at her up and down, trying to deduce even the simple things about her but still coming up blank.  
The same question ran through his mind about her, who are you.

She tilt her head knowing that he was observing her.  
"Most people think of me as arse." He said.  
"I'm not most people."  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
"Not really. Come to bed?" She said suddenly tired.

"I'm on a case. I don't sleep." He said.  
"Hmm, okay then I'll stay up with you." She said standing up to stretch, her panties showing.  
Sherlock glanced over at her as she stretch, wondering why she was so fixated on him.  
"It's a relationship Sherlock."  
She said as if she heard his thoughts.  
"You're suppose to care about the other person, romantic or not." She said taking her seat back on the arm of his chair.  
"Wouldn't you want a romantic relationship with a normal person?" He asked, knowing about his lack of empathy.  
"No. I can't imagine having a normal relationship after everything I've been through. You seem to get it though,"

She drew tiny imaginary circles around Sherlock's hands.  
"Some days you'll just need someone there for you." She said glancing over at him.  
"I want to be that someone for you." She looked up at him, her gaze intense.

Sherlock felt something stirring inside of him as he stared her down. It was feelings that he wasn't used to but something pushed him to try it. He intertwined their hands together and leaned in.

The kiss was slow and sensual but passionate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock Holmes: The Filler Episode**

Sydney stared at Sherlock, despite the fact that it was late at night.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hm?" He didn't look up from the laptop.  
"Do you think things would be different if we knew each other?"  
"You mean if we both remembered each other."  
"Well don't you think things would have been different."

"How so?" He said still not looking up.  
"Well like skipping all the things that make us."  
"You mean me." He said looking over at her.

"Not even that. Hmm, I don't know really. I guess it would be a nice feeling to know at one point I was normal."  
She said wandering around the flat.  
"You've never been normal." Sherlock said occasionally glancing up at her as she paced the room.

"How'd you mean?"  
"You think you're normal but you've never been normal. You have a psychotic, murderous brother out to kill you. Growing up you probably thought all the things he did was normal."  
She stopped at the mantle looking at Yorrick.  
"Hm, maybe. Ignorance is bliss." She said holding the skull.

Suddenly somewhere in Sherlock's head a memory popped up.  
It was hazy at best but it painted a clear picture of Sherlock and Sydney as kids.  
Sydney was wearing a pink bodysuit and ballet flats, lying on Sherlock's bed. Redbeard was lying there asleep.  
 _  
"He's rude all the time." He said to Sydney who looked upset._  
 _"You're both pretty rude but you're my best friends." She sat up._  
 _"You really think of us as best friends?" He asked in disbelief._  
 _"Of course. We're the best of friends." She said hugging him._  
 _Young Sherlock didn't stiffen at that point because there was no point in it._  
 _She was always the hugging type._

Sydney looked over at Sherlock who stared at her like he had seen a ghost.  
She tilt her head and peered closer at Sherlock waiting to see when he would react.

"I had a memory of you." He said as she was a few inches away from his face.  
"Oh? Tell me all about it!" She said cheerfully taking a seat on the desk, kicking her legs since she was short and they didn't reach the floor.  
"It wasn't a complete memory, more like a snipit." He said glancing over at her, physically there was a difference but she was still the same person.  
"We were talking in my room about your brother and you called me and Mycroft your best friends."  
"Hmm, that sounds about right. I wish I could remember that."  
Sherlock felt his face heat up.  
"You were upset at Mycroft."  
"He probaby said something rude." She smiled trying to think about the past.  
He cleared his throat, "he did and you didn't appreciate it. You told him ignorance is bliss."

"Hmm interesting. What was I wearing?" She asked looking over at him.  
"It was pink and a bodysuit. Possibly a dancer's uniform." He thought about that memory, realizing that young Sherlock thought of her as cute in that outfit.  
"Wow a dancer. Maybe I should look at those pictures I got." She said unmoving.  
They sat there for a moment in silence until Sherlock broke the silence.  
"Sydney?"  
"What?"  
"Aren't you going through your stuff?"  
"Oh, okay." She jumped off the table and hugged Sherlock from behind.

He tried not to stiffen up since young Sherlock realized that there was no escaping these hugs.  
"I'm still staying up with you though." She said leaving the room.

In her duffel bag held a folder of important documents she managed to save and pictures of her real family.  
There was a pciture of her and her parents, her parents and her brother, her brother and her. She'd never noticed this until now but she was posing with an elderlly couple in front of their home and another but different people.  
"Sherlock? What do your parents look like?" She said popping her head out of the door.  
"They're old."  
"Did they look like this at some point?" She held up the picture.  
Sherlock glanced at it.

He stood up and came closer, taking the photograph out of her hands.  
"These people are my parents." On the back of the photo read, 'Maryanne & William Holmes' in faded black ink.  
"We did meet when we were younger." Sherlock said surprised.  
They looked through the photos together.  
There was one of Sydney and Mycroft together, Sydney looking cheerful and Mycroft glaring at her.  
On the back it said; 'Mycroft accepts his offers of favours.'

"I wonder what that means." Sydney said.  
"Making a deal with Mycroft isn't easy." Sherlock commented.  
"Hmm."  
They continued through the pictures but that was it.  
"Well that was nice." She said.  
"I've never realized what I saved until now." She started looking through the folder.  
It was documents such as her parents marriage license, court orders of her brother, drawings she had done as a kid.

Sherlock looked over at saw that Sydney was crying even though she looked fine.  
"Sydney?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're crying." He said wiping a tear off her cheek.  
"Oh. I guess I didn't think I was that sad to be doing that." She said wiping them away.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Sorry I know you don't like emotions. I mean vulnerable people." She smiled.  
"Says who?"  
"Mycroft." She said a little too quick for her pleasure.

"I mean. I think Mycroft told me."  
"You talk to Mycroft about me?"  
"I think at some point." She thought back why was that the instant reaction she had.

"Maybe it's a memory trying to break through." She said.  
"Perhaps." Unconvinced.  
She cleared her throat again.  
"Enough of that." She said kissing Sherlock on the cheek.  
"We've got a case to crack Holmes!" She smiled.

Sherlock stared at her and the two went back to the living room.  
"The trend, he goes after you when someone's interested?"  
"Seems like it. Did you find the missing or dead ex boyfriends or peeps that had any interaction with me?"  
"It's an extensive list but anyone that came into contact with you."  
"Cool. I mean not the dead people but the list." She smiled.  
"You say the right things in the wrong time." Sherlock noticed.  
"I think I'm always like that though. You know psychotic stalker and no friends? I'll just say whatever I feel like." She shrugged as it didn't bother her.  
"I tend to do that as well."

She looked at him.  
"Match made in heaven." She giggled making a heart with hands at him.  
Sherlock looked at her with a blank face.  
"Well it's nice to know that I don't have to filter myself. I think I told someone that my psychotic brother burned our neighbours house down and I guess that's not a good conversation starter."  
"Not to neighbours." He added.  
"I guess I could see that being stressful." She said.

Sherlock cleared his throat and sat on the couch with Sydney. She put her head on his shoulder and something about this felt familiar.  
"Did you really wanted to a detective growing up?" She asked him.  
"No, I wanted to be a pirate but Mycroft and my parents wanted more from me." He found himself thinking about his childhood.  
"I think I was trying for something simple until the accident. I mean now, I just want a normal feeling life but I guess that's too much to ask for." She sighed.  
"There's a difference to what you wanted to be as kid and what you do now. " He said.  
"Maybe. I think you were the normal in my life and that's how we ended up here." She glanced up at him.

He didn't say anything but thought back to that memory.  
"Everything you say or do, it makes me happy because it feels so familiar and so safe." She closed her eyes feeling tired.  
"Sydney?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you."  
"Sentiment will be the death of you." She said mocking Sherlock's words.

"When did I say that?"  
"I'm not sure but I know you said." She said eyes still closed.

"Sydney?"  
She didn't respond and fell asleep. Sherlock looked down at the girl, he didn't like to think about his childhood since Redbeard died but something in there was hinting that Sydney was there for him. Even though he was foolish to never really pay attention to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sherlock Holmes: The Dying Girlfriend**

It was early morning, John walked out of his to find Sydney asleep on the couch and Sherlock at the desk unmoved.  
"Find anything?" He asked as he went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.  
"Everything but a motive." He said, exhausted but the thrill of the case was giving him an aderaline high.

"Brother dear." Mycroft said standing in the doorway.  
"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked suddenly annoyed.  
He cleared his throat, "I wanted to check in with Sydney."  
The two looked at him confused, this was out of character for Mycroft.

Mycroft rolled his eyes knowing this was strange for him.  
"Sydney put you up to this?" John asked.  
"I'm a man of my words." He said annoyed.  
He cleared his throat again and stood over the couch peering over at her.

"Sydney." She didn't stir.  
He sighed.  
"Depression. It does that." Sherlock commented.  
"You sound like a psychologist." Mycroft said glaring at his brother.  
Sherlock scoffed and ignored him.  
"I'll be in touch." He said leaving.

John looked over at Sydney wondering how she got Mycroft to do these normal things for her. He made himself a cup and sat in the empty chair in the middle of the room next to the couch.  
"Shouldn't you put her to bed?" John asked as he turned on the television.  
"This her contribution."  
John glanced over at his best friend, making a confused face.  
"What?"  
"She wanted to help, she did and fell asleep." Sherlock said thinking hard about the case.  
"Is she bothering you?" He said glancing over at John.

"What! No, I mean she's sleeping Sherlock. I just thought you'd want her in a bed." John cleared his throat, trying to avoid looking at Sydney.  
"Is it because she's half naked on the couch?" Sherlock said standing over the couch hovering over her.  
John cleared his throat and had a small smile on his face, trying to hide it with his mug.

"Oh grow up John!" He sighed annoyed.  
John couldn't help but to chuckle as Sherlock picked up Sydney to take her to his room.  
It was a strange thought that there could be someone for everyone, it was hilarious though that Sydney and Sherlock were two of the opposites drawn together.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and managed to get Sydney to the room without trouble.

"Hello darling." She said still tired.  
Sherlock had set her on the bed and still hovering over her.  
"Sydney." He greeted.  
"What's the plan?" She asked eyes still closed and Sherlock still over her.  
"Haven't got one yet but John and I are going out."  
"Oh?"  
"Possible lead."  
She opened one eye and then the other. Binking a few times before realizing that Sherlock was inches away from her face.  
"Okay. I'll be here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

She released him and smiled at him. Sherlock kissed her forehead and left.  
Sydney rolled around the bed, Mycroft came to check up on her and she knew he was getting closer. Grabbing the bags from under the bed she changed into a pale pink blouse with black skinny jeans and combat boots.

He was likely to strike her when she was alone. She left the bags underneath the bed and a note on the nightstand.

It looked like any other day in London and Sydney couldn't find it in her to be happy. She started walking as far as she could, away from Baker St, and into the unknown. Eventually she found herself in unfamiliar part of town and walked right into him.

It was dingy empty warehouse that had no outlet. She hoped Mycroft still had an eye on her.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear baby sister." He said appearing out of the shadows.  
"Tobias?"

Tobias Holt looked like a copy of James Moriarty but Sydney didn't have a clue who that was.  
"Surprised?" He asked grinning like a mad man.  
"I feel like I shouldn't be but I'm exhausted and I want this to be over." She said with a sad look on her face.  
"Sorry that's not how the game works."  
"Why?"  
"Because you need to suffer for your sins."  
"Sins?"

"Did it ever occur to you why I chose you?"  
"Because it's a game?"  
"Because you make me weak." He paced around her like a hawk waiting to take its shot.  
"I don't understand."  
"I never hurt you like the others because I needed someone to understand. Devon wasn't going to be there for me. So I thought why not you. You never question the things I did or reacted like how others did. I molded you into a perfect image of me." He said still grinning.  
"Perfect for me and no one else."

Sydney blinked.  
"I-I don't know how to react." She said.  
Tobias laughed.  
"Exactly. I molded you to be like this and now you're back with Sherlock." He made a disgusted face.  
"You and Sherlock. Even when mummy and daddy were worried over me you made them have hope that you weren't like me."  
"I'm not though." She said slowly.

"Are you sure about that?" He said. Sydney thought back and couldn't ever remember hurting anyone.  
"I never hurted anyone." She said.  
"No one but me." He said putting his hands in his pocket.  
"But you were always being mean."  
"That was the fun part." He let out a laugh again.

There was a pause and Sydney could feel the bullet coming. Except it wasn't a bullet but a dart.

"I told you I'm not done playing with you." He said cooly as she fell to the ground.  
"I want you to feel what I felt like."  
He walked away and Sydney held herself as she couldn't stand up.  
The dart had poison, but Sydney couldn't tell what kind or how long she had before death. She took the drastic measure and pulled out a pocket knife and cut where the dart hit.

Bleeding out was probably a bad idea but a slower death. It made her feel and able to stand up even if she couldn't stand properly up. She limped her way out of the lot and to the pavement where she tried to stop the bleeding.

The way she was slumped on the pavement sitting against an abandoned building made her look like she any other bum that was suffering. She was hoping Mycroft would come for.

Sherlock and John came to the flat empty handed.  
"It was probably a fake." John said trying to cheer Sherlock.  
"It doesn't matter, we don't know his next attempt." Sherlock was annoyed.

Even though it was like any other case, the feeling of accomplishing this case wasn't for him but for Sydney.  
"Sydney! We're back!" John called out as he headed to the kitchen.

Nothing.

Sherlock went to his room and found an empty bed and a note on his side table.

 _"Dear Sherlock, by the time you read this I will mostly like be dead. I have enjoyed our time together and hopefully this won't damper the relationship. ANYWAYS he's probably on his way to kill you. I know you won't cry for me and I don't expect it but just know that I really did like you maybe even love you._

 _Presumably yours,_ _Sydney Holt xoxo'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlock Holmes: The Dead Brother**

Sherlock stood there for a second feeling distraught. It was true that he wasn't going to cry for her but knowing that he had gotten to her first was the real blow Sherlock was feeling. He walked out, looking down.  
"John, she's dead." He looked up to see his best friend was duct taped and tied up to the chair.

"You should work on those feelers." Tobias said laughing.  
Sherlock stood there paralized for a second.  
Tobias Holt looked like James Moriarty and it was distressing Sherlock until he realized that he wasn't as clever as Moriarty.

"Tobias Holt."  
"Oh skip the formalities Sherlock. You know you're next and so is Johnny boy here so why bother beating around the bush?"  
"Because this is all a game." He said trying to think of a possible solution without either of them dying.  
Tobias let out a crazed laugh.  
"It is. It's a game that I have thoroughly enjoyed and this is my prize. Sherlock Holmes dying at the hands of a psychotic."

"So why not kill me then? Why drag on?"  
"Because revenge is a dish best served hot."  
Sherlock looked at him confused.

"There was a time when I was about family but then I realized, I enjoyed this more than I should so I kept going. Never questioning it, it was only when I met James Moriarty that I understood that I could more with it and was he right. It's a shame that he's gone." He glared at Sherlock.  
"He was a great man."

He cleared his throat and had the same grin on his face.  
"Let's play a game Holmes. Every right answer and I'll shoot your friend here."  
"Why bother John? It's me you're after."  
"True but now we have a witness. I don't like loose ends." He pulled out a gun and pointed at John, before he pulled the trigger Sherlock stepped in front of him.  
"WAIT!" He pulled the trigger and it hit Sherlock in the shoulder.

Another shot was heard and the three men looked around wondering who was hit. It was Tobias.  
"Not fair. A cheap shot." It was right in his abdomen.  
He suddenly let out a crazed laugh.  
"A shot for a shot. Let's play." He fired again but this time Sherlock managed to dodge it and pushed John to the floor.  
"Any ideas?" He managed to him and John to the kitchen hiding under the table.  
"Oh right." He ripped the duck tape off and ripped the rope off his wrists and ankles.  
"Call Lestrade. Call Mycroft. Try to beat him at his own game?" John said feeling unusually calm.

Sherlock peered from the kitchen table and Tobias stood there laughing.  
He started clapping.  
"Well done sister. I guess I was wrong, you are the sole model of me." He said.  
"What's he talking about?" John whispered.  
"He's dying. It was poison." Sherlock said watching him move.

Tobias fell to the floor, eyes wide opened.  
"He's dead?" John asked as they slowly made their way to the dead body.  
"Possibly." Sherlock kicked the gun out of the way and examined him.

"Dead." He brushed opened his coat to the bullet was really a dart.  
John sighed out of relief.  
"You're still bleeding!" He said forgetting that Sherlock took a bullet for him.

Before John could get a first aid kit, a woman with long black hair and brown eyes in a black body suit with a leather jacket came in and threw a dagger at Tobias's heart.  
"It's about time." She said proudly.  
Hands on her waist she looked like Sydney but an older more mature version of her.

"Who are you?" John asked.  
"Devon Holt. Twin sister to that dead body. I can't tell you how long I've waited to do that." She smiled crossing her arms.  
"Sherlock Holmes, it's wonderful to see you." She said stepping closer.  
Instead of hug she punched him where he had been shot.  
"That's for Sydney!" She shouted.

"Oi!" Mycroft came into the room.  
"Are done behaving like children?" He asked. His men came in behind and dispose of Tobias's body. Even cleaning up the blood stains.

"Mycroft what's going on?"  
"Consider this case closed. He's been caught and Sydney is free." He said clearing his throat.  
"Yeah everything right in the world again." Devon said standing next to Mycroft.  
"Can I punch him again?" She asked Mycroft.  
"No. Sydney said one was enough."  
"Those weren't her exact words."  
"It was along the lines, 'enough that I feel bad'."  
They bickered back and forth while John went to grab the first aid and Sherlock watched them.

"I take it I deserved that?" Sherlock asked sitting in his chair.  
"Yes, you did. You broke Sydney's heart when we were kids." Devon said glaring at him.  
"Would you care to explain?" Sherlock said as John worked on the wound.

Devon sighed.  
"It was a few days before the car accident and Tobias and his friends tortured and killed Redbeard. Sherlock blamed Sydney since no one really knew about him and he didn't speak to her not even after we had the accident but it didn't matter because she'd lost her memories at that point."  
"A dog?"  
"No one understood but Sydney so that's why he thought she did it. He thought she was a psychopath just like Tobias, trying to prove a point because he didn't want to get attached." She puffed.  
"And what about you? She couldn't go to you?"  
"Tobias had framed me for the accident. I was in prison for the last fifteen years if it weren't for Mycroft. But it doesn't matter because he had her wrapped in his world. He replaced everything and elborate lies there was no room for denial." She cleared her throat.

"Come on Mycroft. We still got work to do." She said feeling tears welling up.  
"Of course. Brother dear. John." Mycroft said leaving the two.

There a brief silence between the two. John realizing what Sherlock had said before this siutation escalated very quickly.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Are you alright?" He said looking at his best friend.  
"Of course. Solved the case and some more." Sherlock said walking away to hide in his room.

John sighed, he couldn't help his friend through this if he wasn't going to admit what he was feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sherlock Holmes: The Weeks After**

A coiuple of weeks past by since Tobias's death and Sydney's. John was convinced Sherlock was sad even though he kept reassuring John everything was fine. Even Mycroft had came by a few times to try and cheer him up.

Devon had stopped by again, this time with a book.  
"Here. It's a few pictures of you and Sydney. Some of her maps and other things, at least you should have it."  
Sherlock flipped through the pages. Small memories coming back to him as he looked at the pictures.

"That was Sydney's favourite." Devon said holding it. It was Sherlock and Sydney both wearing pirate hats, Sydney smiling at the camera with an arm around Sherlock and Sherlock looking postively annoyed at her.  
"She said it was the day you let her be first mate." She cleared her throat obviously to stop the tears to well.  
John looked at it.  
"Not much has changed?" He smiled with a small chuckle.

Sherlock looked at the photo, feeling a lot of guilt.  
"Yeah not much has changed." She said looking over at Sherlock.

There was a brief pause before John spoke up.  
"What were they like? Sydney and Sherlock together?"

Devon leaned back in the chair, "She really loved him. When she found out that they were the same age she would not stop bothering mum and dad about going over. Partially my fault I never wanted to play with her after puberty hit, but you know she was the happiest kid. Even when Sherlock or Mycroft were being rude, she'd embarrass them or remind them to be civil because they were her best friends." Devon paused to take a deep breath.

"She knew about Tobias. It was obvious even though mum and dad didn't want to believe it. But it's funny because she didn't want to be like that even though she ended up being blind to the fact. Anytime Tobias and I fought she knew about it or whenever Tobias did something she'd know about it. She was tested but obviously it didn't help because Tobias was already grooming her to be like him." She cleared her throat.

"Some nights she'd just do whatever Tobias wanted because she wanted him to stop it. On those nights she'd be outside in that stupid tree with Sherlock and she'd fall asleep on him. She didn't have to tell me what happened but at every chance that Tobias was coming back for her she'd always wanted to stay with Sherlock. She felt safe with him, cause Sherlock didn't judge her like everyone else. Didn't shun her away when she said all the wrong things. He'd look at her funny, probably like how you look at him funny." She glanced at John to Sherlock.

"Feel free to text me. I'll be here for a few more weeks." She said dropping her business card.

She left and the silence between John and Sherlock felt unnatural. John felt like he should be trying to cheer up Sherlock but Sherlock kept brushing him off, being insist that he was fine.

John cleared his throat.  
"alright mate?"

Sherlock said nothing and went to his room with the book. He sat on the edge of his bed, going to his mind palace. Searching through the memories of his childhood.

Deep in his mind palace he found the memories that he was finding from himself. He watched the memories unfold.  
 _"I'm Sydney Holt, would you like to play?" She stood there  
"NO." He walked past her and hid in his room.  
She pouted and went inside his home.  
It was few hours later that she tried again but he ignored her.  
"If this is Sydney Holt go away." He heard Mycroft said._

 _"Fine. I'll go home and get murdered." She shouted at the door. Young Sherlock had a small smile on his face as she said that, it was obviously a joke, a morbid one but it made young Sherlock laugh.  
He snuck out of his room to play alone outside with Redbeard._

 _Another memory poped in his mind.  
Sherlock was wearing a pirate hat and in his school uniform under the tree of Sydney's yard.  
Sydney was lying on the ground her pirate hat hovering over her head and Sherlock sitting at the base of the tree.  
"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" She asked.  
He didn't look up from the map.  
"No."  
"Way to be optimistic." She glanced at him.  
"Realistically it wouldn't work out." He said looking at her.  
"Why? Because I'm a potentially psychopath bent on killing you? If I were wouldn't you be dead by now."  
"You never know." He said reading the map.  
"You're so mean. I thought Mycroft was the mean one." She said.  
"Comparing me to Mycroft? That's rude of you." He sneered.  
Sydney giggled and sat up.  
"Well I think we'll be friends forever."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you're my best friend." He looked at her, she was being sincere.  
"I feel the same way." He smiled at her.  
_

Sherlock felt sick to his stomach as he started remembering Sydney. That goofy smile she had, the way she talked to him, how she never question the things he said; she really was his best friend.

Sherlock didn't say anything to John as he left the flat. He took a trip back to his childhood home. Keeping to himself and wondering how Sydney Holt found a place in his heart. He was often, chastise as being cold hearted, emotional incapable; hearing this all and meeting Sydney was conflicting his head.

While logic and science was where his head was, his emotional rationality was distressing.

The house was still occupied by his parents but Sherlock didn't bother to knock on the door or even go near his own home, instead he went to the ruins of the house next to his. The structure of the house managed to survive but everything else was ashes. He walked through it, imagining the time when Sydney occupied the home to the backyard the old Willow tree still stood.

 _'Sentiment will be the death of you.'_ His head said as he remembered saying that to Sydney.  
How ironic.

He climbed up the tree, some things never changed but he felt his younger self looking up at the branch and seeing Sydney smiling down at him as he climb the tree. The sun was setting and it was quiet, Sherlock was half expecting Sydney to pop out of nowhere like always and tell everything was fine but not this time. He sat there for a couple of hours not realizing the time passing by.

He glanced at the tree, it had grown since the last time and his memories seeping through as he looked at the tree. Up on the branch near the tip, young Sherlock was standing there pretending to sail with Sydney on the branch above him, calling out directions.

 _"My captain, my captain." She started as she hanged upside on the branch and took his hat.  
"Mutiny!" He cried and tried grabbing it back._  
 _"Woah!" Sydney had fell off the branch and managed to grab the one Sherlock was on._  
 _"You're stupid for trying to mutiny." He said._  
 _She stuck her tongue out at him but smiled at him._  
 _"It was fun though, you can't deny that."  
"You almost got hurt you idiot." He yelled at her.  
He stood there arms crossed.  
"I'm sorry." She said giving back his hat and hugging him._

Sherlock smiled at the memory, the only time he thought he'd really cared about anyone and Sydney didn't even notice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sherlock Holmes: The "Normal" Life**

Months passed, Sherlock was back to his "normal" self. He was busy working on an experiment in the kitchen when Devon walked in.

She was wearing a purple silk shirt tucked into her black skinny jeans and combat boots. Devon and Sydney really did look like each other if they tried hard enough.  
"What are you doing here Devon?" He asked annoyed.  
She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.  
"Thought I'd cheer you up."  
"It didn't work." He quickly replied.

Devon cleared her throat.  
"I didn't dress up for _your_ benefit." She said crossing her arms.  
"Anyways I have something you'd probably want." She said pulling the item out of her pocket.  
Sherlock didn't look up from his experiment until Devon cleared her throat.

She held an engagement ring.  
"How does this belong to me?" He said putting down the tools.  
"You were going to give it to Sydney." She said handing him the ring.

She cleared her throat again and stuffed her hands in her pockets.  
"It was a couple of days before the incident." She explained.  
Sherlock stared at the ring, a rush of memories and feelings of guilt hit him. He brushed over the initals.  
"You know Mycroft and I had a bet about this, obviously he won but he cheated." She said with a small smile on her face as she remembered that day.  
"How long would it take." Sherlock said as if it was obvious.  
"Yeah, well if it wasn't for Tobias I would have won but you know how you Holmes are." She said.  
Devon cleared her throat, "well I'm leaving so if you ever need me here's my card."  
She put the business card on the table,  
"Luck to you Sherlock." She called out leaving.

Sherlock stared at the ring in his hand, he had repressed all those memories of Sydney to hide his sentiment, to hide his feelings for the girl and now that they were back he suddenly felt guilt.

All the memories of Sydney and him were flashing before him. He stopped his experiment and went to his room pacing, looking for the book that Devon had gave him months ago.

The pictures started making sense, the feelings were there and suddenly the reason why he had locked it away was there. He shook his head, trying to focus on the happy ones. He looked for his phone.

"JOHN!" No answer.  
He didn't have time for this.

He held the book and walked out of his room where Mycroft was standing.  
"Yes Brother dear?"  
"Mycroft. Tell me is she really dead?" He said in hurry.  
Mycroft looked at his brother, the wave of realization hitting him had hit him very hard.  
"Poisoned." He said.

Sherlock paced the living room.  
"No that's not right." He shouted at Mycroft.  
"Why? Because you want to make amends?" Mycroft said rolling his eyes.  
Sherlock stopped, the feelings and memories were obivously too much and the only person that could help was Sydney.

He turned around expecting his brother instead it was Sydney standing where Mycroft stood. She wore the same outfit that he saw Devon wear, he knew it was her because she smiled at him.  
"Not dead." She said, Sherlock looked at her.  
It was her, even as she held onto the cane for dear life, it was her.  
"Sydney." He said approaching her before stopping himself noticing that she couldn't even stand up without the cane.  
"It's alright. I promise." Sydney said with a soft voice. As if she didn't speak for the last couple of months.

"You're not alright. I told you it was too early." Mycroft said being big brother.  
"I don't care. I waited too long." She said stepping closer to Sherlock to hug him.

"I've missed you." She said gripping Sherlock tighter. He held her feeling her tears and her joy.  
"I missed _you_." Sherlock said, his feelings calming down and he felt unsure of himself.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and two men with confetti guns shot up and around the two.  
"Dramatics." She smiled looking up at Sherlock.  
John walked in as this happened.  
"What? Oh my god, Sydney!"

Sydney turned around and smiled.  
"Hello John. I'm glad you're not dead." She said holding onto Sherlock.  
"Are you alright?" John said noticing the way she couldn't hold herself up.  
"Of course." She smiled.  
Mycroft sighed.  
"I'll leave her in your care." He said leaving.

She giggled.  
"I'm fine I swear. Mycroft just thinks it's too early for me to be out."  
"Out?" John asked.  
"The poison." Sherlock said holding Sydney close as to comfort him.  
"Yes and no, after the poison I tried cutting it out but that made it worse so don't do that." She giggled,  
"Anyways they were looking for the cure for the last couple of months so I've been in and out of a coma. But it was too long and I thought I wasn't going to see you so I convinced Mycroft to let me."  
"The power you have over Mycroft." Sherlock smiled back at her.

"The power of eight year old me." She smiled.

"It's lovely to have you back." John said.  
"John leave." Sherlock said as he cleared his throat.  
He made a face at John. John smiled as he walked away enough to the kitchen to watch what was going to happen.

"I want to say that I remember you." Sherlock started.  
"And it's unsettling how you've made me feel things."  
Sydney still smiled as he kept talking.  
"I don't know if this will help you with yours but we, I mean you wanted me make an effort in our friendship so here it is." He said holding the ring up.  
"That's sweet but I don't even know what I got you." She said.

"You could spend your life with me and we'll call it even."  
"Oh my god, yes. Sherlock Holmes I'd love to spend my life with you."

John watched the whole scene go down.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it." He said tearing up.  
The guy with the confetti gun handed him a tissue.  
"thanks mate."  
They kissed again and this time there was shutter sound.  
"For the books." John said still tearing up.

Sydney giggled and they kissed again.

Mycroft and Devon had walked into the flat.  
"Told you so." Devon said smiling.

The two broke apart to see Mycroft and Devon.  
"Is that your girlfriend, Mycroft! Oh my god how could you not tell me!" Sydney said trying to look at Devon.

Devon chuckled and crossed her arms.  
"We're friends, Sydney. I'm Devon." She said, Sydney hugged her anyways.  
"Good, Mycroft needs more friends." Sydney smiled as she held onto the cane to make her way back to Sherlock.

Devon laughed, happy and sad. Happy that everything was normal and sad because Sydney didn't remember her.  
"I don't think I'll ever get my memory back but I know I'm safe with you." She said their foreheads touching.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi, hello you've made it to the end and I've finally completed a story! :D  
So whether you liked it or not you totally made it to the end and thanks for reading.

I really do appreciate it!

I literally wrote this to cope with the stress of finals so this is what my brain does when it gets stressed. But you know I might try another story who knows?

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY! (:

-UNBREAKABLE PIXIE


End file.
